versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Spawn (Ken Kurosawa)
Ken Kurosawa is the protagonist of the Spawn spinoff manga Shadows of Spawn. Background Ken Kurosawa was the big brother to Mariko Kurosawa, who had grown ill. As the guardian of his little sister, with no parental figures around, Ken worked long hours to provide for her. However, Mariko grew lonely, and asked that Ken keep a promise to attend her birthday. Ken promised that he would attend her birthdays from now on. However, after crossing some gangsters on his daily commute, Ken would meet a deadly fate. Ken entered his car, but as soon as he started it, the vehicle combusted and exploded into flames. Ken was burned alive, his last wish being to not die so he could keep his promise to his sister. Years later, Ken felt as though he awakened to himself becoming a hellspawn. Ken, like Al Simmons in New York, would be watched over by the Violator, who would teach him how to use his hellspawn powers. Over time, Ken Kurosawa learned how to become a better hellspawn in order to protect those he loved and to stop the upcoming Armageddon War. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Beelzebub states that there is something special about Ken that other hellspawn do not have, making the belief that he is a mere shadow of Al Simmons false. Fought with the Plebiac Brothers and killed a demon infused with psychoplasm on one of his first outings, psychoplasm being the substance in hellspawns which contains infinite power and can cause hell and the universe to fuse together.) Speed: At least Infinite (Fought with Mikaela, who has a special attack that sends opponents across the universe and into heaven, which is an infinite distance away) Durability: Multiverse Level (Took a strong attack from Mikaela, a well-known angel who could grapple with the Plebiac Brothers) Hax: Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, can destroy opponents on a molecular level, Immortality (cannot truly die unless beheaded, or will otherwise keep returning to hell and become stronger) Statistics Amplification, Precognition, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Creation, Intangibility, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Clairvoyance, likely far more (his powers are apparently only limited to his imagination) Intelligence: Average (Ken is a rookie hellspawn who does not entirely know how to use his powers) Stamina: Very High (Psychoplasm, according to Cheveyo, can be an infinite source of power if used correctly) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Transmutation' *'Existence Erasure' *'Time Manipulation' *'Mind Manipulation' *'Immortality' *'Statistics Amplification' *'Precognition' *'Teleportation' *'Reality Warping' *'Creation' *'Intangibility' *'Size Manipulation' *'Shapeshifting' *'Clairvoyance' Equipment *'Armor': Ken often surrounds his body in armor when in combat. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with some of the Plebiac Brothers, the strongest demons yet *Fought with a titan empowered by psychoplasm **This titan could create an explosion far larger than himself *Killed a demon with ease without knowing how to use his powers *Overpowered some street thugs with ease *Fought with a mummy who could rip out human hearts with its bare hands Speed/Reactions *Comparable to Mikaela, who can send opponents to heaven with a special attack *Comparable to the Violator, who regularly kills angels *Casually outspeeds street thugs *Should compare to those who can dodge bullets Durability/Endurance *Survived getting attacked by a titan and Beelzebub at the same time *Could fight with Mikaela, who can send someone to heaven in one hit *Survived being impaled by a fence and having his head slammed into the concrete *Took hits from a Plebiac brother Weaknesses *Like all modern day hellspawns, returning to hell is not an option *Ken lacks training and discipline as a hellspawn *Ken strangely uses close range fighting much more often than other hellspawn do Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Multiverse Level Category:Infinite Speed Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Image Comics